This invention relates to the machining of cutting edges on cutting tools having a plurality of teeth provided upon a support, tool body or substrate that is common to all of the teeth.
In particular, the present invention is concerned with the machining of cutting edges on the teeth of tools such as circular saw blades or other tools having a line of cutting teeth such as band saw blades, hack or rack saw blades and the like.